Special Senses
Description: You have a special sense which can operate under certain conditions. See the listing at the bottom of this section for what kinds of senses are available. Control: There is no control attribute for this power. Range: There is no range attribute for this power. Area: There is no area attribute for this power. Intensity: At rank one, all of your special senses will be at a -3 rank penalty to your Focus roll. Every rank thereafter you may add +1 to this number for one of your special senses. Speed: At rank one, you must concentrate for ten turns before the power activates. Every round thereafter, this number reduces by one. At zero, you may turn it on automatically. At -1, one of your special senses is considered "Always On," and every round thereafter another one of your senses becomes "Always On." The duration of the power will always be long enough to make one Focus roll, unless it is always on. Scale: At rank one, you may have one of the following senses. At rank 5, and every five ranks thereafter, you may add additional special senses. Special Senses *Dark Vision: Lets you see in complete darkness. *Heat Vision: Lets you see heat signatures. *X-Ray Vision: You can see through things, except for lead. *Energy Vision: Lets you see the flow of electricity in an object or the emanations of an energy source. *Astral Vision: Lets you see the Astral Plane as though it were part of this plane. *Aura Vision: Lets you see auras around people that indicate something about them or their current mood. *Electromagnetic Vision: Allows you to see the flow of electromagnetic energy. *Sin Vision: Allows you to see the wickedness of a person. *Power Vision: Allows you to see power usage or power within a person. *Danger Vision: Causes anything that poses a threat to have a red tint in your vision. *Magick Vision: Allows you to see the presence of magick in the world or within a person or object. *Blood Sight: You can see flowing blood within a person's body. *Intention Vision: If someone's intentions are good, they appear to glow blue to you. If they are not, they appear to glow red. *Illness Vision: You can see sickness, injury, and disease within a person. *Telescopic Vision: You can see things as though you were standing five feet away from them. *Infrared Vision: You can see things in the infrared spectrum. *Ultraviolet Vision: You can see things within the Ultraviolet spectrum. *Radiation Vision: You can see radiation. *True Vision: You can see things as they really are. *Soundwave Vision: You can see soundwaves. *Psionic vision: You can see Psionic power, whether in use or lying dormant within a person. *Parabolic Hearing: You can make out one sound among many and listen only to that sound. *Truth Hearing: When someone tells a lie, you hear the truth. *Supersonic Hearing: You can hear things on the supersonic spectrum. *Subsonic Hearing: You can hear things on the subsonic spectrum. *DNA Touch/Taste: You can analyze DNA by touching or tasting a sample. This is not by any means a complete list. If you have any additional ideas, feel free to discuss them with your GM. Category:Super Powers Category:The Odds